Miyuki
Miyuki (魅由鬼, Miyuki) is the demon member of the Apparition Gang's elite unit, the Triad. Her name means Ogre of Enchantment. She is voiced by Ako Mayama in the Japanese version and by Peggy Paterson in the English dub. Description Miyuki was impressed to see the trio when she notices Kuwabara dislikes fighting "girls", but Yusuke decides to fight Miyuki because he decides to make an equal fight. Yusuke tells Miyuki that he will check on him first to make sure. Miyuki becomes angered after being groped by Yusuke when they begin to punch each other, Miyuki wields a binding rope made out of her own hair, with which she nearly strangles Yusuke. While Kuwabara refuses to fight back because he does not want to hit a girl, Yusuke has no problem with attacking Miyuki and he simply beats Miyuki down by punching through her chest which shows her weak spot. Kuwabara becomes dismayed by his actions to which Yusuke scolds him when he strangles her. As they both begin to argue, Yusuke knocks Miyuki down through the wall with a roundhouse kick while attempting to attack him from behind and he scolds Kuwabara for yelling too much. Yusuke notes to Kuwabara that Miyuki has a penis. Yusuke finally admits what he did in their initial bout, he groped both his chest and crotch to find this out, stating that "he was pretty heavy downstairs". In the English Dub, it was also stated that "the family jewels have not been stolen". Miyuki becomes mad at them thinking that she was a freak and wants to make them fight as equal. Yusuke angrily grapples her through the wall and he angrily states "If you're gonna be a man! Do it all the way! Not half way!". When Yusuke gains the upper hand, he berates him for not altering his physiology to become an "actual" woman. Afterwards, Miyuki falls unconscious until Kuwabara attempts to check her unconscious body to see if he actually had a penis, only to be stopped by Botan who hits his head with her broom and accuses him of being a pervert. Miyuki makes one more appearance in the manga, inviting Genkai to once again take part in the tournament. In the anime, the three inviters all wear dark cloaks, but have similar figures, so it is likely it is them. Personality Miyuki is transgender woman and she becomes upset when people treat her as a man. Yusuke, however, considered her to be a coward as dhe did not attempt to alter her body to that of a cis woman if she were to identify herself that way. Miyuki also does not hesitate to fight an unwilling opponent, taking advantage of Kuwabara's chivalry, which prevented him from attacking Miyuki. Powers and Abilities * Hair Whip: In the anime, Miyuki demonstrates the ability to transform a strand of his her into a blue whip during the fight with Yusuke. Although it is not nearly as deadly as Kurama's rose whip, it allows Miyuki to lash out at opponents to choke them or hinder their movements. As shown in the anime, the other end of her whip has a pointy tip, obviously used to stab his opponent at close range. Trivia *The English version of the show on Cartoon network omitted Yusuke's explanation to Kuwabara and Botan about Miyuki being transgender *She uses a hair whip in the anime, but in the manga, she only uses martial arts. *In the English dub, Miyuki is the self proclaimed "Demon One" of the Triad. The significance of this remains unclear. *Her name was originally spelled incorrectly in the credits. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Triad Category:Villains Category:Middle D-Class Demons Category:D-Class Category:Male Characters